A SeeD's Duty
by The Angel of the Lion
Summary: What happens when you have to fight an enemy who cannot be killed? Complete
1. Invincible

A SeeD's Duty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters, Squaresoft does.  
  
  
  
"Squall." Rinoa was running down the corridor at Balamb Garden at top speed.  
  
"Sorry," she shouted at the junior classman she had just ran into.  
  
"Squall. I've been searching for you everywhere. Where have you been?"  
  
"I was in the training centre, why?"  
  
"I've got a surprise for you. Follow me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, tell me what it is. I don't like surprises," protested Squall.  
  
"Okay, fine." Rinoa pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Squall. "Open it," she said excitedly. Squall opened the box and saw a silver ring with griever depicted on it. "I thought seen as you gave me your ring, I should get you another one. Do you like it?"  
  
"Don't be silly. I love it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"Look inside." Squall checked the inside of the band and saw that it bore the description, for my lion, with all my love. Squall placed the ring on his middle finger and took Rinoa in his arms.  
  
"Thank you," he repeated. "But, why did you buy me something?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Rinoa sounded hurt.  
  
"Should I have remembered something?"  
  
"Forget it. It's not important."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"Squall, it's our one year anniversary and you forgot." Squall could tell that she was close to tears.  
  
"I didn't forget," Squall laughed, removing a package from his jacket. "It's for you."  
  
"You're so mean. I can't believe you would do that. You got me all upset for nothing." Rinoa punched Squall in the chest, must to Squall's amusement. He loved teasing her.  
  
"Open it." Rinoa removed the packaging to find a jewellery box. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet. On it, was a band into which diamonds were set and on the reverse was the inscription, my angel, I love you with all my heart. Rinoa began to cry with happiness as Squall put the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"Squall, I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iz the experiment ready?"  
  
"Yes. Are you sure this is a good idea though. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"Nothing will go wrong. It iz my experiment. I designed it myself,"  
  
"I hope you're right Odine. I hope you're right."  
  
"Bring out ze subject," Odine ordered through the PA system. He and President Laguna were in a room, overlooking an enclosed area into which, a man entered, followed by two guards. "Guards. Shoot him." Laguna looked away as one of the guards drew his pistol and fired. The shot hit the man the heart, yet he didn't fall to the floor, he didn't even flinch. The bullet hole in his heart healed up, showing no sign that this man should be dead. "Now do you believe this will work?"  
  
Laguna merely nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kiros, Ward. It was amazing. This man just wouldn't die. We have created a perfect soldier."  
  
"Are you sure," asked Kiros.  
  
"Yes. He's invincible and follows all orders exactly. I'm thinking of commissioning more." Laguna was obviously proud of himself.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you think you should wait for a while and see how this one does. You can't be sure your perfect soldier will be a success."  
  
"Of course it'll be a success." Kiros shot him an angry look. "But if it'll make you happy, I'll wait and see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alarms were ringing out all around the complex.  
  
"Vat iz wrong? Vat iz wrong?"  
  
"He's escaped."  
  
"Dear Hyne zis cannot be true."  
  
"I'm afraid it is. We can't stop him."  
  
"I vill try. He may obey my commands. After all I created him."  
  
"He's on the ground floor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop, soldier," commanded Odine. "I order you."  
  
"I follow no orders." The perfect soldier walked slowly and purposefully towards Dr Odine.  
  
"No. No. I created you. Stop!" By this time, Odine was screaming as load as his voice would allow him. This didn't last long however, as the soldier grabbed Odine and snapped his neck, before heading for the exit of the complex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Laguna. Laguna. I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it, Kiros?"  
  
"It's your so-called perfect soldier. He's escaped."  
  
"Escaped?"  
  
"Escaped."  
  
"Won't he obey anyone."  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"I guess I'd better call in SeeD." 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't on Final Fantasy or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
"Squall."  
  
"What is it Rinoa?"  
  
"An Esthar airship just landed. Laguna's here to see you."  
  
"Could you send him in please?" A few moments later, President Laguna entered the room with a worried expression on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"Squall, I need your help. I made a really big mistake and I really screwed up this time."  
  
"That makes a change," Squall thought wryly to himself.  
  
"Dr Odine created a perfect soldier for the Esthar army. He is seemingly invincible and was supposed to follow orders exactly, but now."  
  
"He doesn't follow anyone's orders?"  
  
"Yeah." Laguna hung his head, not even wanting to look at his own son.  
  
"I don't mean to sound cold but what can we do about him? I thought you said he couldn't be killed."  
  
"Maybe there's a way we haven't thought of. Please, Squall. He's in Esthar now. Nobody can stop him."  
  
"Surely Dr Odine can stop him, after all he created him."  
  
"Dr Odine is dead." Squall sat deep in thought for a few moments, before turning on the PA system.  
  
"Nida, set course for Esthar."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So do you have a plan?" Quistis asked Squall. The whole Garden had been informed of their destination and the reason for it.  
  
"Yes. Us five will enter Esthar and head for Odine's lab."  
  
"Just us six?" exclaimed Selphie.  
  
"Yes. I believe a small group will have more of a chance of getting through unnoticed by this soldier."  
  
"Yo, Squall. What will we do when we're at the lab?" This time it was Zell asking the question.  
  
"We need to find Odine's research papers. Hopefully we can then figure out this guy's weakness. We'll arrive in Esthar in three hours time. Be ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Squall. You are not leaving me here."  
  
"Rinoa. You're not a SeeD, you shouldn't be a part of this mission."  
  
"Please let me go."  
  
"No. You might get hurt. I couldn't live with that."  
  
"But you could live with Quistis, Selphie, Zell or Irvine getting hurt?"  
  
"They're SeeDs. They've trained for this and they're prepared."  
  
"Please Squall."  
  
"My decision is final. You can't go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why does he have to be so stubborn? Why won't he let me go? I wouldn't get hurt, not with him there to protect me. I might be able to help."  
  
"Who am I kidding? I always get into trouble. I'd only be a burden on them. Still, I can't bear being asked to just sit around here doing nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone, this is Squall. We have arrived outside Esthar City. I do not want anyone to leave Garden without my permission. Instead, I want Garden to be properly defended. All SeeDs with an even ID number report to the front gate. All SeeDs with an odd ID number please report to the Quad. Good luck everybody."  
  
"Are we leaving?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Yes. Make sure you're all prepared and junction your GFs."  
  
"Will we travel by ship?"  
  
"No. We don't want to attract attention. Okay everybody, let's go." 


	3. No Escape

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8.  
  
  
  
The five SeeDs entered Esthar to find a city in the grips of chaos. The lifters had ceased working and dead bodies lined the tunnel they usually travelled in. The citizens were in the streets, running wildly in all directions.  
  
"Help," someone screamed. "He's in there. In the school." The five SeeDs immediately ran into the nearby building, and were shocked by the terrifying sight that greeted their eyes. An entire room filled with death. Not one person, not one child was spared their horrifying fate.  
  
"Oh Hyne," muttered Selphie, almost fainting with shock. Irvine, who was stood behind her, had to place his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from falling.  
  
"This is terrible," muttered Quistis, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Zell. "This guy has to be stopped."  
  
Squall, showing no emotion, left that hideous room behind him, and headed for Odine's lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the reached the entrance to the laboratory, they found it was locked.  
  
"What are we going to do now Squall?" asked Quistis. Squall didn't know. He certainly hadn't planned on this.  
  
"Just blow the door off," screamed Selphie. "We need to get in there."  
  
"Calm down Selphie." Squall took out his gunblade and slashed at the lock, sparks flying as metal hit metal, until the lock dropped to the floor.  
  
"Way to go Squall," congratulated Selphie as they entered the building.  
  
"Do you know what we're looking for Squall?"  
  
"Not exactly. We just need to find his research."  
  
"Do you know where to go?"  
  
"I think so. This was where Ellone was being held. We should try the computer room." Unfortunately the lifters were out of order, so Irvine, being the tallest volunteered to stay on the ground floor so everyone could stand on his shoulders and reach the lifter tunnel. Selphie also stayed behind as Squall refused to leave anyone on their own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall, Quistis and Zell climbed through the lifter tunnel for what seemed like an age before finally reaching the computer room. Quistis and Zell began rifling through the papers on the shelf, while Squall investigated the computer.  
  
"There's nothing in these papers," moaned Quistis. "It's not about research."  
  
"Hang on, I found the research files on the computer."  
  
"We'd better hurry. I don't like leaving Selphie and Irvine on their own." Suddenly a loud crash was heard throughout the lab and the whole building shook. "It must be him. Hurry Squall." Squall swiftly saved all of Odine's research onto a disc and slipped the disc into his pocket before running to help Selphie and Irvine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie and Irvine were nowhere to be found at the exit to the lifter tunnel. The three SeeDs, led by Squall ran out of the building, only to be greeted by the very sight that they had been dreading.  
  
He was here.  
  
And he couldn't be killed.  
  
To make the situation worse, the group discovered what that loud crash had been. A building further down the street had collapsed, blocking off their exit.  
  
There was no escape. 


	4. The Vision

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, Squaresoft does.  
  
  
  
"I can't stand being stuck here."  
  
Rinoa was alone in the dorm she shared with Squall, pacing up and down the room, frustrated.  
  
"Anything could be happening to them." Her pacing became more and more rapid as she thought of her friends in danger.  
  
"Just calm down Rinoa. I'm sure everything's fine. They're trained SeeDs, the best in Garden. I'm sure they're on their way back right now."  
  
Rinoa entered the en-suite bathroom and went to the sink. She ran the cold tap hoping the splash of cool water against her skin would calm her down. She dried her face with a towel and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Something was wrong. She couldn't see her face. Something else was there. She could see her friends. And they were not alone.  
  
Someone else was there. Rinoa's instincts told her that this was the perfect soldier Dr Odine had created. And he was stood in front of her friends.  
  
The soldier leapt towards Selphie, only to find Irvine protecting her. He was dead within an instant and Selphie didn't last much longer. The soldier then grabbed Zell and Quistis by the neck and flung them against a wall. They slumped to the floor, dead. Squall, enraged by this, pulled out his gunblade and slashed at the soldier, only to see his wound heal before any blood fell to the ground. Rinoa watched in horror as Squall was punched hard in the head, flying backwards. She could see his face. Blood was dripping everywhere and his eyes were sunken in their sockets. His last words, "Rinoa. I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa sank to her knees, sobbing wildly. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She slowly pulled herself back to her feet, apprehensively looking back at the mirror.  
  
Her face.  
  
That was all she could see. No more images of Esthar and her friends. No more images of death. Just her own face.  
  
"What is this? Did that just happen? Was it a premonition? Are they already dead?" Rinoa didn't know. "They can't be dead. I have to help them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If Squall was here, he would say she was foolish, to act on a supposed vision, foolish to risk her life needlessly. But Squall wasn't here, and Rinoa couldn't forget the image of him, lying dead on the floor. She couldn't just sit in Garden doing nothing whilst she could be helping them. She ran through the deserted corridors of Garden, towards the newly built landing bay, where the Ragnarok was housed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She strapped herself into the pilot's seat and a feeling of dread spread throughout her body. She had only had a couple of flying lessons with Selphie, and she wasn't much good. Still, she could not forget her vision, and knew that her friends were in trouble. She knew that Squall needed her help. She hit the ignition and the Ragnarok took off.  
  
"See Rinoa. It's easy. You can do this," she told herself as she began to fly over Esthar city. She couldn't believe the chaos she saw below her. Dead bodies lined the streets, and anyone still alive was running in blind panic. She took a deep breath as the Ragnarok's wing almost touched the side of a building, and she mentally scolded herself for not paying enough attention to her flying. Trying to ignore the destruction below, she got her bearings and headed for where she hoped her friends were.  
  
Odine's Lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She saw the entrance to the lab, and a group of people just outside.  
  
"Squall." She saw him, ready to attack the perfect soldier. Rinoa knew he would die. She had to do something.  
  
She hit the button that would open the cargo bay doors, and steadied herself.  
  
"I'm not a pilot, I shouldn't even be trying this."  
  
However, she saw that her friends were in trouble and knew that she had to do something.  
  
"I hope this works." 


	5. Safe

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Rinoa took the Ragnarok down as low as she could, the vision of Squall's death still haunting her. She reached out to him with her mind.  
  
"Run Squall."  
  
Looking up, the five SeeDs were surprised to see the Ragnarok and prayed that it was their escape.  
  
"It's Rinoa. Let's go," ordered Squall. They ran as fast as they could towards the open doors of the Ragnarok's cargo hold. Squall couldn't believe that Rinoa was managing to keep the ship so low to the ground without actually crashing it.  
  
Realising what the SeeDs were trying to do, the soldier gave chase. He ran far quicker than them, and was not far behind when Quistis, Zell Selphie and Irvine jumped into the cargo hold. Squall followed them, and a split second behind them was the soldier. Rinoa had gained altitude to try and stop him from following her friends in, but he still clung to the edge of the cargo hold, trying to pull himself up. Squall, realising this, took his gunblade and sliced off the soldier's fingers causing him to fall to the ground. Zell quickly hit the switch to lower the cargo bay doors and they set off for Garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, I'm so glad you're safe." She flung her arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
"Thank you. You saved all of us. How did you know we were in trouble."  
  
"Squall. I had a vision. A horrible vision. I saw you all die. You were all killed. I had to help you."  
  
"Shh, Rinoa. Don't cry. We're all here now, and we're safe so don't worry."  
  
"Squall. Can I talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure. I'll just find some technicians to work on the disc I got from Odine's Lab. Some of the data's encoded so we'll need it deciphered before we can do anything else."  
  
"Then you'll talk to me."  
  
"After that. I'm all yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why does she want to talk to me? She sounded so serious. Is she having second thoughts about marrying me?"  
  
"There's no use in worrying. I'm sure it's nothing important."  
  
"I still don't know if I want to hear it though." 


	6. Danger in Garden

Chapter 6  
  
Still don't own FF8  
  
  
  
"Rinoa what's the matter? You said you needed to talk."  
  
"I'm really scared Squall. About the vision. What's happening to me?" She began to cry.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall held her as tight as he could. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. I'll stand by you."  
  
"Thank you Squall." She began to cry into his chest. "I really need you now."  
  
"And I'll be here for you. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall. The technicians have decoded the entire disc you found in Odine's Lab. I thought you should take a look at it."  
  
"Thanks Quistis." She handed over the disc and Squall put it into the computer, scanning for any weakness that the soldier might have. He didn't know how long he had been sat there, but he was interrupted by Rinoa tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Squall, do you have any idea what time it is?" He shook his head. "It's after midnight. I was worried about you. Did you find anything?"  
  
"Not a thing. Odine engineered him to be completely invincible. There's nothing on here about any weakness."  
  
"You should worry about that in the morning. You need some sleep."  
  
"I'll be okay. I just need to double-check all the files. I might be able to find something I missed the first time round."  
  
"You can do it in the morning. You need your sleep." Rinoa dragged him away from the computer and towards their dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard at the gate of Balamb Garden was pacing around nervously. There was something bad in the air tonight, he could feel it.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him, he spun round quickly.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
He turned back round to continue his watch. Someone was standing there, right in front of him. This was the last thing he ever saw.  
  
The soldier stepped over the body of the guard, and entered Garden. 


	7. Impending Battle

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Sir, sir. We have a major emergency on our hands."  
  
"What is it?" Squall asked Nida.  
  
"The gate guard on duty was found dead at his post this morning."  
  
"Dead? From what?"  
  
"We can't be sure, but it appears as though the soldier may be on board Garden."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. It's the only explanation we have."  
  
"Issue a warning over the PA system. Make sure everybody's on full alert. Get all the SeeD members to assemble in the quad in five minutes. And warn me if there's any more news."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo, Squall. What's up?"  
  
"Yeah what's the big emergency?"  
  
"Zell, Irvine. We have a big problem. The soldier is aboard Garden."  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"You heard me. We need to figure out a way to defeat this guy, and fast."  
  
"I thought you said he was invincible."  
  
"We'd better just hope that I'm wrong."  
  
"I can't remember the last time you were wrong."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Come on we'd better hurry to the quad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everybody, I want you to divide into teams of six and search every inch of this Garden for the soldier. We need to find him. If you find him do not engage him. Call for reinforcements. This guy must have a weakness and we need to find it, or we're all dead. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied all the assembled SeeDs, saluting.  
  
"Then get going."  
  
"Squall, what do we do?" asked Quistis.  
  
"We have to join the search. We'll start in the dorms."  
  
"You want to check on Rinoa?" Squall nodded grimly.  
  
"I just have this terrible feeling that she's in trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the announcement came over the PA system, Rinoa began to panic.  
  
"Squall, you're going to try and kill him aren't you? But he can't be killed. Squall will die." A blinding light flashed in front of her eyes, and she collapsed to her knees.  
  
Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine were walking towards the dorms.  
  
"I just have this terrible feeling that she's in trouble," Squall told Quistis. Moments later, a figure stepped out of the shadows behind them.  
  
"Squall," Rinoa screamed, knowing that he was danger. Before she knew what she was doing, she had rushed out of the room and was tearing down the corridor towards Squall. 


	8. I'll Always be With You

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Squall, did you hear something?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I could have sworn that I heard someone behind us."  
  
"I heard something as well Squall. Shouldn't we check?"  
  
"You guys go and check. I have to find Rinoa."  
  
"Ok." Squall was left alone, walking down the deserted corridor. At least he thought it was deserted. Hearing a noise, he turned round, drawing his gunblade.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
"Just my imagination." However, as he turned back around, he discovered that it was not just his imagination. There was someone in standing in the corridor.  
  
Him.  
  
The soldier.  
  
"Rinoa," thought Squall, praying that she was safe. "I hope he didn't get to her first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa ran as fast as she could down the corridor, her mind filled with the terrible image of Squall being followed.  
  
"Squall," she screamed.  
  
As she turned the corner, she found him facing the soldier, preparing for battle.  
  
"Rinoa, you're okay." Squall sounded very relieved. However, the look of relief changed to grim determination as the soldier stepped towards him. Squall slashed out with his gunblade, wounding the soldier in the chest.  
  
He showed no sign of any pain and continued towards Squall.  
  
Again Squall wounded him, but to no effect. The soldier picked him clear off the ground by his neck.  
  
"No," screamed Rinoa, running towards them. She punched the soldier as hard as she could in the back, but he would not let go of Squall. He had begun to turn blue as his air supply was cut off.  
  
"No, Squall," Rinoa wept, sadness filling up inside her. Seeing the look of satisfaction on the soldier's face, her grief changed to anger.  
  
"How can you do this? How can you do this," she screamed at the top of her voice, letting herself be taken over by the anger. She could feel the anger inside her now, the intense, burning rage. She wished that the soldier would die. That was all she could think of. His death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall knew that he could not last much longer. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't fight anymore.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
The words would not come out of his mouth.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
He could hear her screaming loudly, although to him it sounded distant.  
  
"How can you do this?" she screamed. He could sense that her anger was rising.  
  
"DIE," she screamed, no longer seeming distant. The next thing Squall saw were flames engulfing him and the soldier. However, he could feel no pain, no heat, nothing. He felt himself be dropped to the floor. Struggling to lift his head, Squall could see nothing of the soldier, except a scorch mark on the floor. Then everything was black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, you're awake." Rinoa hugged him tightly.  
  
"What happened? Am I dead?"  
  
"No you're not dead silly."  
  
"But he couldn't be killed. How am I still here?" Squall tried to sit up, but was forced back down by Rinoa.  
  
"The best explanation we have is that he could be killed by a sorceress. It's no surprise we didn't know. Dr Odine wouldn't have known either."  
  
"You mean, you saved me?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Thank you." He tried to sit up again, but this time, when Rinoa tried to force him to lie back down, he pulled her down too. "Thank you," he kissed her.  
  
"I still don't know how I did it. I was just so angry at someone trying to take you away from me."  
  
"Don't worry Rinoa. I'll always be with you." 


End file.
